Sonic Boom: Smash Of Gods
by SuperSSMB4U
Summary: Master Core, the Smash God of Destruction, wants to obliterate Mobius! Only Sonic, Mobius' greatest hero prince, can ascend to the level of a Super Mobian God-Slayer and stop Master Core's rampage.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers**

 **Original Stories by Chakra X, Sega, Alvin-Earthworm, sonicXrules123, Masahiro Sakurai & Akira Toriyama.**

 **Characters by Nintendo, Sega, Konami, Capcom, Bandai-Namco, Square Enix & mcleodgaming.**

Sonic Boom: Smash Of Gods

Once upon a time, in a little-known corner of The World Of Trophies, there was an encounter that seemed rather insignificant at first glance, but this was the beginning of a long & extraordinary adventure for Sonic & his friends. More often than not, these escapades revolved around the mystical Chaos Emeralds & the countless battles fought to possess them, for whoever controlled the 7 colored gems could summon unlimited power & be granted any miracle.

There was the brutal battle with the mysterious Nazo & the fierce rematch that followed years later.

There was the struggle against Perfect Dark Gaia, where Sonic saved Mobius from being conquered.

The battle against Metallix on the crumbling stage of The Pit Of 100 Trials & the defeat of the fearsome Broly on Angel Island.

Then, the final showdown against , where the entire universe was pulled from the brink.

Time after time, new enemies arose; redefining the meaning of strength, yet Sonic always answered the call. He became a Hyper Mobian & along with his growing sons, Aquos & Flick, he has saved Earth & Mobius from every threat. All enemies have been vanquished & tranquility has come at last...or so they thought.

Final Destination. All was quiet & still except for 2 gods that were in deep thought. "Hmmm. So you're sensing it, too, Master Hand?" Crazy Hand was focused on the energy of another Smash God.

Master Hand replies while focused on the same energy. "Yes. He's certainly waking early this time, isn't he?"

"Should've known. It never ends. Well, so much for a long-lasting peace."

"The dust has barely settled since those stages were made anew."

"I assume the lower gods noticed, but we shouldn't take any chances. Perhaps we should let them know, just in case."

"Yes, I'll tell them now." Master Hand contacted Palutena at her stage known as Palutena's Temple & told her everything. At the time, Sonic was there sparring with Pit.

"I hear you, Master Hand. Loud & clear." Palutena said as she spoke with Master Hand through Sonic & Pit's heavy breathing. "Yeah, of course!" Sonic started panting because it was such a close fight. "Sure I noticed. His energy's like a freight train." Palutena had enough of all the exhaling & had an outburst. "Hey! Could you pant quieter, Sonic? I'm trying to talk!" Sonic & Pit looked at Palutena as if something must've been wrong.

Master Hand was alarmed. "Sonic? You mean he's with you? Right now?"

"Yeah, 'fraid so. He likes using my temple to train." Palutena responded.

"We can't let either one of them find out! If one learns of the other, you know what could happen!"

"Oh right, right, good point. Things could get sticky fast. Mum's the word on Master Core. Yes sir!"

Sonic approaches Palutena. "Master Core A.B.I.S. is back?"

Palutena nearly jumped from surprise & turned around at The Blue Blur. "Eeeeh! Uh, nothing! Just, just mumbling random words."

Sonic looked around. "Uhm…that explains why there's no black hole. Did Jet take care of it?"

"Oooh! Ooh…" Palutena clears her throat & repeatedly nudges Sonic. "Yup, Master Core A.B.I.S.'s power is it's own weakness! Jet beat it this time."

"Hold on!" Sonic chuckles. "Nah. It can't be something that simple or you wouldn't sound so nervous about it!"

"Uh…" Palutena stopped nudging Sonic & was caught in a lie. Sonic chuckles & then Palutena stutters. "All right. The truth is it's a secret; classified god stuff."

"Ah, now I have to know! That sounds juicy!" Sonic says.

"Drop it, Sonic. I'm not telling you."

"Fine. You were talking to Master Hand, right? I'll just go ask him myself."

Palutena was alarmed by this as Sonic was about to use the Chaos Emeralds. "Ahhh! All right, all right! No Chaos Control! Just drop the Chaos Emeralds & we'll talk." Sonic chuckles. "Just promise you won't tell Master Hand that you heard this from me." Sonic nods to Palutena. "It's like this, Sonic. There are deities whose purpose is to create life in the universe. To watch over it; protect it. Like Master Hand, but there are also those whose purpose is to destroy."

Sonic started chewing on a chilidog. "So he's bad? Master Core, I mean. He's one of these evil destroyer guys?"

Palutena was sipping some tea to keep her tongue wet. "It's not a matter of evil, but you're right. He is a Smash God of Destruction."

"Why would gods destroy things? What's the point of that?"

"Hm…" Palutena took a breath to calm herself. "Creation & destruction, Sonic." She picked up one of Pit's snacks & started chewing on it. "Both forces are necessary; they check each other. Without them, the universe would go all out of balance." Pit started eating one of his snacks.

Final Destination. Master Hand got worried for all the Smash stages & their fighters. "I wonder how many stages will fall victim to his rampaging this time."

Crazy Hand was also worried. "Master Core awake already; I still can't believe it. A few, quick decades of calm. Is that so much to ask for?"

Palutena's Temple. Sonic was getting changed. When he had emerged, he wore a brown neckerchief & a medallion shaped like a guitar around his neck. He had a charm of shells & the Master Ark Of The Cosmos around his left wrist. He had a Light Gaia's ring around his right wrist. He had a Shahra's ring on his right middle finger & a 24-karat diamond ring on his right ring finger. Both rings were protected by a steel gauntlet. He had sports tape around his gloves & shoes. He had the scabbard of Excalibur on his left hip with Caliburn inside. He had scars on his stomach, back & left shoulder. He had rider sunglasses on his head & a smirk on his face. Palutena was confused. "Um, why are you wearing your butt-kicking clothes?"

"So a Smash God Of Destruction's gotta be really strong, right?" Sonic started stretching.

"It's sort of a job requirement, yeah."

"I can't wait to see what he's made of. This is great." Sonic says.

"You're completely braindead!"

"Huh? Why? What'd I do?"

"Were you even listening to half of what I just told you? Master Core is the strongest destructive force in the whole universe. It's in his name! He's at a level you didn't even know existed! He's so moody he'll wipe out a cluster of galaxies if someone looks at him funny. Even Master Hand pees his pants a little bit if they're in the same quadrant! Are you hearing me?!"

"Well, I heard the part about him being the strongest & I can't wait!" Sonic says.


	2. A New Threat! Legend Of The God-Slayer!

Master Fortress. There was a distant alarm followed by an explosion. Inside, there was someone on his way to wake Master Core from his slumber. You could hear his footsteps as he went up the stairs of Master Core's vast stage. Rubble from the earlier explosion fell down the spiral stairwell leading up. The regal character simply ignored the falling debris & sighed before continuing to walk. As he reached the top of the stage, it was revealed that the character was actually Nestor The Wise. He cleared his throat. "Master Core, it's time. Time to wake up." Master Core's ear perked up. "Don't fall back asleep. Recall that it was you yourself, after all, who set the alarm bomb to go off at this time. I'd hate for you to fall asleep & for one of your back-up alarms to—" Another explosion went off.

"Fine, Nestor. I'm up!" Master Core finally said.

Nestor sighs. "I just don't want you sleeping in 15 years too late & waking up groggy like the last time, but if you require some more coddling…" He coughs before continuing to grab a microphone. "…I'm always happy to show off my vocal range with a singing performance to roust you." There was feedback. "La la! Uh, nope, nope, oh, hello!"

"I said I'm up! Ooh, but it's so cozy." He moaned, dragging himself out of bed & rolling himself in front of Nestor. "Yea—Erh." He sighs. "Blahargh!" He yawns & begins to fully awaken. "To count as a truly restful slumber, I have to get at least 50 years. 27 is little more than a nap."

"Master Core, again it was you who chose this wake-up time & if I may, why did you choose this date?"

"There's something I need to check for myself."

"Well, in any case, I've prepared a bath for you. Go on, before it gets cold."

"I'd rather not. You know I hate baths."

"You're covered in soot from those explosions, Master Core. After your nap, I'm sure you've got mold in your ears. Now."

"What if I refuse?"

Nestor tried to make Master Core laugh. "'That Master Core may be powerful, but boy does he stink up a room!' Soon, they'll start calling you the destroyer of noses. Hmph."

"Nestor, your pitiful attempts at humor make me want to go back to sleep. Maybe I should destroy you." Later, Master Core was in a bathrobe in front of a table covered from end to end in plates of food & drink. He was with Nestor, who was serving the food. They were surrounded by an indoor aquarium. "I'm curious, Nestor. While I enjoyed my all-too-brief slumber, did that upstart Eggman manage to destroy Mobius' hierarchy for me?"

Nestor was carving through a fish to serve Master Core at the time. "Yes, without a trace, in fact."

"Ah, good to hear it. I could've given the bumbling upstarts in Mobotropolis an eternity to shape up, but they'd still be nothing but trouble & I would've been happy to blow up the planet myself, but it's so off the beaten path, wouldn't you agree? Rather use the time for a nap. All that said, I'm no fan of Eggman's either. So self-important. If we cross paths again, I'll gladly wipe the entitled bugger's creations out." Master Core said as he ate.

"Improbable, I'm afraid. During your nap, someone already defeated Eggman several times over."

This caught Master Core off guard with food in his mouth, which he quickly swallowed whole. "What? There's someone more powerful than Eggman's machines?" he questions.

Nestor poured a drink for Master Core & grabbed his staff. "Allow me to explain." He tapped his staff against the floor & a holographic image of Sonic turning into Super Sonic during the battle against Perfect Dark Gaia was shown.

"Funny, this scene looks strangely familiar. Who is that blue hedgehog next to that giant golem?"

"He is the eldest Prince of Neo Mobotropolis. Answers to both the names Sonikku & Sonic."

"Hmmm." Master Core was interested in knowing more. "When you said Mobotropolis' hierarchy was no more, I assumed the same went for the Hedgehog Family's offspring."

"Yes, it's true, the hierarchy did suffer. However, Queen Aleena went to the Oracle Of Delphius & they succeeded in overthrowing Eggman years later & few who happened to be on other worlds at the time were spared. Including, I should mention, Black Doom's heir, Shadow The Hedgehog."

Having heard Nestor's explanation, Master Core went back to watching the holographic image, which now showed Team Sonic against Metal Overlord. "Hmm. Wasn't he just blue? I have to say, I'm surprised a Mobian could be capable of defeating Eggman." Master Core held an egg in his hand. By merely tapping a finger on it gently, he turned it into dust.

"Well, the Mobians have harnessed a technique. A potent method of powering up whereby they transform into what they call a 'Super Mobian' & then again into a 'Hyper Mobian.'"

"What was that? 'Super Mobian,' you say? 'Super Mobian,' huh? Ah, 'Super Mobian!' That's it. That's exactly what it was!"

"Sorry, what, what was?"

"Let's see. It was Super Mobian something. Uh…Super Mobian…God-Slayer! Yes! I had a dream about it! A vivid dream where I fought against a Super Mobian God-Slayer who looked just like this one!" Master Core pointed at the holographic image of Super Sonic.

Nestor stared in disbelief. "Huh."

"You know what it was, don't you? A premonition. A premonition!"

"You're sure it wasn't just a dream?" He tapped his staff against the floor again & the images faded. "Forgive me, but your premonitions, they don't have much history of coming to fruition, do they?"

"Ahhh!" Master Core was appalled by Nestor's disbelief.

Nestor whispered into Master Core's pointed ear. "If you'll recall, that dream you had a while back Mina The Mongoose moving here didn't exactly pan out."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Master Core gets up from his seat, takes off his bathrobe & starts walking. "Fine. Come with me, Nestor." Master Core lead Nestor to the exterior of the stage. There was lots of grass, trees, a lake & a garden. "Oh, Seer! Seer, where are you?"

"Uhhhh…!" Omochao came flying in at incredible speed & crashed against the ground. "Uh!"

"Ugh…" Master Core & Nestor both groaned simultaneously.

Omochao picked himself up & started to float in front of Master Core. "I was taking a walk. What is it?"

"27 years ago, did you not prophesize that in 27 years' time, an archrival worthy of me would appear?" Master Core asked.

"Hm…" Omochao pondered. "Did I say that?"

Master Core showed a deadpan expression. "Yes, that's what you said."

"Uhhh…" Omochao pondered more before getting hit by revelation. "I guess I did."

Master Core turned to Nestor. "Hear that? The Seer's prophecy confirms my premonition. An archrival of mine will reveal himself soon & he shall be a Super Mobian God-Slayer!"

"Huh. This all sounds rather far-fetched to me. It's difficult to imagine one such as yourself even having an archrival, Master Core."

"Well, even if the Oracle Chao exaggerated the strength of this particular foe, a fascinating adversary is due to emerge & that is why I prematurely woke from my slumber."

"Ah, I see. That's one mystery solved. So, I take it this means you intend to pay a visit to the Mobians?"

"Of course I do. I must track down this so-called 'Super Mobian God-Slayer.'"

"'Super Mobian God-Slayer,' 'Super Mobian God-Slayer.' Such a grandiose, over-the-top name, isn't it? Sounds tacky if you ask me." Nestor looks into an orb on his staff & sees Earth. "I've located them. It would appear that Sonic has deroboticized all the Mobians under Eggman's control & has all his friends & family with him on another planet. They are currently in 4032 Green, on Planet 877. It's a little world called 'Earth.'"

Master Core stretches his neck & cracks it in different directions while deep in thought. "Is that right? I'm pretty sure I've been to that planet before, though it's been a while." The deity, looking up, remembers the blue sky. "Wasn't that the one with all those dragons & dinosaur creatures with their attitude problems? They were so rude I drove most of them to extinction." Master Core strokes his chin in thought, wondering what occurred to the several species that could swim.

Nestor, taking another look into his staff, finally finds Sonic. "Huh, now this is odd. One of them, the same Mobian who defeated Eggman, in fact, is at this very moment at Palutena's Temple for some reason."

Master Core & Nestor look at each other in wonder. "A Mobian in Skyworld is quite suspicious. What could it mean?" Master Core holds his head up from his chin with one hand before standing up. "Tell me, Nestor. How long would it take for us to get there?"

Nestor stands up as well, doing the math with little effort. "Roughly 26 minutes."

Master Core contorts his body from side to side in a great display of flexibility. "So about the length of your average anime episode?" He stands straight before slouching. "I hate long flights, but what choice is there!? I'll suck it up & go."

Nestor nods & becomes cheerful, probably at the thought of reuniting with his friends who freed him & four other races from the Twilight Cage. "Alright. We'll depart at once!" Nestor waves his staff in the air excitedly. "To Palutena's Temple!"

Master Core becomes a swirl of shadows as his form begins to mimic that of Sonic. "Oh, yeah!" Nestor taps the ground below them with his staff & light envelops them. Master Core grabs hold of Nestor's shoulder before they are both launched into the sky & headed straight toward Palutena's Temple.


End file.
